coffin_treefandomcom-20200213-history
Nevermind The Clown
Nevermind The Clown is disc 1 of the Coffin Tree video game series created by Professor Brink. The game is about a Clown trapped on a cursed tropical island. It was created in RPG Maker VX/ACE and is powered by Arc Engine by Khas also making the game a platformer. It was first uploaded on Itch.io on October 23rd, 2018 and then on Gamejolt several months after. Gameplay Objectives for the game involve collecting enough "Marbles" which influence the ending of the game. The Player, Nevermind the Clown navigates platformer style levels but explores the overworld known as Swarm Island which was the site of secret government experiments. Game Over (falling to your death or behind hit by an enemy) screen consists of a horrific image of a Clown along with insane laughing as Nevermind mutates into a demon. Characters * Player Zero/ Nevermind The Clown * Sabrina The Fortune Teller: Rumoured to be a witch but appears to also have been a scientist with the CDC. * The Strongman, who claims to have washed up on the island many years ago with a circus. * Peaches The Bartender: Who is the owner of The Brimstone Cafe. * Man in a red scarf seen at the waterfall. * Guitar guy. Plot/Storyline Nevermind emerges on Swarm Island which was once a nuclear testing site. Nevermind meets Sabrina the Fortune Teller who explains a great disaster called Coffin Tree has ripped apart the world. At first Nevermind and the player are led to believe this until they receive a flashback of being in a hospital and being told by Dr Murphy Tyler that he was in fact shot in the head by police during a swatting incident at a Halloween Party and the hallucinations concerning Coffin Tree, Swarm Island and Nevermind are in fact the results of a brain injury. Fighting towards the end of the island Nevermind meets Archer Thompson who explains she is a member of the Resistance and that Coffin Tree is a Virtual Reality Game which is able to feed on people's sanity and that she was sent to retrieve him from deep mind control. Finishing the last level of the game, Nevermind awakens in St.Daria's Hospital still grappling with the idea that he is either trapped inside a demonic video game or suffering from psychosis. Collecting enough marbles allows Nevermind to Kill the part of Coffin Tree infesting him and accept both realities...for now, Escaping with Dr Murphy and Resistance Agent Thompson into the source code of the game. But Not collecting enough marbles forces the Player to choose from two endings by sacrificing Dr Murphy or Agent Thompson. * Left: Shoots Dr Murphy: ''' Player Zero, free from Coffin Tree awakens from a Resistance Training Simulation aboard a space ship. At first it seems they are told they were successful but it is then implied they are still inside Coffin Tree and it is going to continue torturing him. * Right: '''Shoots Agent Thompson: The game ends with Nevermind as an old man in St. Daria Hospital diagnosed with dementia. An intern is told by another nurse that main character was being treated at the hospital for the gunshot wound before attacking several people with a pair of scissors and being nicknamed by the press as The Leaf Cutter Killer. The Nurse mentions the main character still thinks he is playing the game... Trivia * The double endings are a consequence of Crown of Extinction and vice versa. Player Zero being shot in either the left or right eye splits the universe into multiple alternate realities. In Crown Of Extinction, either the Leaf Cutter Killer attacked the friends at the cabin or the cursed board game consumed them and in Nevermind the Clown you assume the Leaf Cutter Killer's identity or the virtual reality game is indeed breaking apart the world. * At the end of the game when Swarm Island is revealed to be an alternate version of Saint Daria's the characters from the island are manifested as patients and staff within the hospital. * Professor Brink mentioned at Mystery Murder Party 2018 the most frightening part of the game he considered was the Nuclear Pacific level with the giant radioactive crabs. * On the Game Over Screen, there is a sound effect of a cell door being slammed shut along with sinister laughing symbolizing Nevermind's descent into madness. * Professor Brink has a cameo in game, first in the background of level 2 and again at a vending machine at the end. This was a mistake, with the man in a red scarf meant to fill these roles. The sprites were switched around at the last moment.